Boogie Gus' Revenge
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following one month after "I Hate The Eighties", Boogie gus had planned on revenge on the spies and turn them into little girls this time, only they can get their way to get their way to get him back to normal as possible!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is the first individual Totally Spies fantiction that I had and Imhope that you remember the crossover story with Rugrats entitled "Baby Spies" and just to be clear, I think that I give some categories such beginner stories as age changing so, I think that you'll find thjs very interesting.

Chapter 1: Eating at the food court

It all started when when our spies had to be that they're having lunch at the food court as they had to enjoy their meal.

"You know girls," replied Sam. "I think that we had enough missions to keep us busy, but I can easily say that we done very well."

As they continue their lunch, Boogie Gus gets to be that he gets to be that he got something planned.

As he can remember, he used his balster as he gets to be that he gets to be blasting though people as they can relive the 80s, but he got something else planned, for getting revenge for being put in jail again by the spies, he knew that he was going to teach them a lesson so he knew that he was going to be that he got something big planned.

"I'll teach those girls for putting me in jail and then they learned that they'll be sorry they out me in jail." As he gets to laugh evilly, he gets to make sure that he was going to be that he was going to make sure that he might had to be using it as he got something big planned.

Back at the girls, they get to see that little kids get to be running around as they're a lot of them at the mall. "Huh, that was totally strange." Replied Sam.

And so, as the girls finished their lunch, they get sucked into the vaccum as they get landed on the futon as they see Jerry.

"Jerry, what's the big deal?" Sam demanded as Jerry gets to explain. "Girls, I'm glad you finish your lunch in time because we got a big situation in our hands." As he gets to show thei afro-foe. "Boogie Gus!" They replied. "Did we deal with him just a month ago?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, but i'm afraid that he's on a rampage again and this time, he happen to be that he was going to see that he's taken revenge on you girls."

As he gets to show him a mysterious blaster. "Now I'm sure that you remember the blaster that make everything goes into an 80s style, only this time, I think that this is going to be harder then we thought."

"What can be harder?" Asked Clover.

"I believe that it's going to be way too much harder." As the girls looked worried, Jerry had to give them their gadgets.

"Now here are your usual gadgets and just in case, whenever they get to take you down, you get to use them in time."

"Whatever he may be up too, we'll stop him."

And so the spies had to go see what he may be up too, for that he get to show them of what might be going on there.

What revenge has Boogie Gus has planned for the spies exactly?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Like I typed, this is the first individual fanfiction story of this show and I hope that you remember it as well.


	2. Chapter 2-03-09-2019 Arrested Developmen

A/N: I Know that I think that this is just the beginning from the last chapter but I think that we could follow the girls as we get to see that they could find Boogie Gus, but before this chapter, I had a promise to do another individual story that's based on the episode "Freaky Circus Much" and I did a little researching by watching the episode on YouTube so I'll get on to that after I take care of this chapter of the story in whole so we might had to catch on with this story.

Chapter 2: Arrested Development

It was that the girls are going to find Boogie gus as they had to go to that hideout as they could possibly get to go down as they had to be that they're going to see that it that was he was planning on those.

"Now, according to my calculations, we get to find that we get to Boogie Gus' hideout so we might had to find a way in." as Alex gets to find a secret entrance as they get to see it.

"Good thinking Alex." said Sam. "Come on, we got to be getting close." as the girls get to be getting in there so they had to find their close up as they had to get their way as they might had to see that it was simply as they get to use as they had to feel as they would see him.

"Ah, girls, so glad to see you." replied Boogie Gus. "Boogie Gus," said Alex. "You know that the last time, you had to blast us and the town back to the 1980s, so you can make the world to be 80-fied."

"And turn us into 10 years old!" exclaimed Alex.

"Ah yes, but during that time, I think that I might you know that I've been working on my revenge." as he gets to explain. "While I was in jail, I think that I'm working on a gun as they had to see that I get to be working as anyone that could be that I was setting that this gun as they had to see that there as a little get to see that I tested on those people on that mall so I hope that you're going to find out about it."

"Yeah, we saw those shoppers and they got turn into little kids!" replied Alex.

"Of course, and just to be that seriously about that, I think that you'll get to join them so you'll get to see that I can make them back into the 70s." Gus told the spies.

"Well, if you asked me, I think that it could be that quite interesting that you'll get to see that you'll never had to see that it'll never might had to see that you're going to find out about this as they might had to know."

"Uh no offense, but I think that quite as they had to feel as they would noticed that if you take them back to 70s, I think that you'll be sorry that you'll be doing that."

As Boogie Gus gets to be using his gun as Alex pointed that it turns out to be a little red gun. "Is that your gun? A little toy gun?" as the spies laughed at it.

"Laugh all you want Spies, but it ain't going to be good."

"You turn people into little kids by blasting out in that little gun?" replied Clover as they continue laughing then they stopped.

"This isn't the gun." said Boogie Gus as he gives out a bigger one. "THIS is!" as he shoots as them as they get to be that to be zapped.

It was that they had to be shrinking as they had to fall down as they get to be seeing him bigger as well as his hideout as they get to be that as they had to be that blasting out as Clover screamed as he go though her uvula.

As we get to see the girls shrinking some more as their clothes got a little bigger and bagger as they get zapped down.

"Oh boy," said Clover in a high pitched voice. "I feel weird." as she gets to see a mirror, that she saw herself as a 5-year-old spy. "Yikes! I'm a little girl!"

As Alex get to see herself as a 5-year-old as well of which her voice is the same as before.

And it turns out that Sam didn't get effected for now as she gets to see that she's immune. "What?!" replied Boogie Gus. "It's supposed to be turn you into little girls!"

"All expect for me, I'm still older then them." replied Alex.

"Don't worry, those effects could be that be kicking on later on." as Gus laughed evilly.

How long does it take for effects to let Alex turn into a little girl like Sam and Clover? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note No.1: I promise that I get to see that I'll get to that "Freaky Circus Much" as I get to be working on research.

Closing Note No.2: I just happened that I let Alex to stay older then her friends yet so I hope that I get to be building up some suspense.


	3. Chapter 3-03-29-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter in 20 days, and as we left off, Boogie Gus happen to be that he has turn Sam and Clover into little girls, only leaving Alex to be uneffected so what's going to happen? We'll read and find out.

Chapter 3: Underaged Spies

As Alex gets to be chasing Gus, she has to her as he happen to run in with the road as she had to make it as she's going to stop him, when suddenly, she felt that her body was tingling, as she gets to see that she was feeling as she gets to that she wasn't feeling right.

What she happened tp feel as she might happen to see that she was starting to get younger as she know that she was getting younger as possible as she happen to be that she was getting younger as Gus wickedly smiled as she fall into her suit, when suddenly, she happen to be that her suit's bigger.

"What happened to me?" She said in a high pitched voice. "What's going here?" She saw her hands covered in her sleeves.

As she gets to take a look at the mirror, she was now a little girl. "Eek! I've been turn into a little girl!"

"Welcome to the club again." said Sam as Alex goes to her and Clover.

"What did you do to us?!" Sam demanded.

"I told you, I turn you into little girls, of course, you're all too young to stop me this time, and I hope that you'll get to feel like tom oh say, Act Your Age!" As he gets to be flown over.

As Alex gets mad at him.

"We got to call Jerry and see if we could get this under control." said Sam.

"Good idea." said Alex and Clover together.

As Sam gets an emergency call, they get sucked thougha vaccuam as they get to be landed on the couch as Jerry get to see what happened. "Goodness gracious Girls, what happened?"

"You see, We were going to stop Boogie Bus, until that he turn us into little girls." Alex explained.

"Hmm, I better take an age scanner." As Jerry did, he get to see that Boogie Gus turned them into the age that's been resulted.

"Just as I thought," he said. "You girls had been turn into 5-year-olds."

"5-year-olds?!" shocked the girls. "But that's half the age from last time he turn us into!" Replied Alex.

"Excatly! And that's why we need you to make sure thzt you'll need some build up energy and find a way that'll get you girls back to normal, but before you get tomsomthat, you'll need some time in WHOOP Kindergarten."

"WHOOP Kindergarten? That's so bad." Replied Alex, but what they know that this ain't the WHOOP Kindergarten as in a kindergarten kindergarten.

Find out next chapter and you'll see of what I mean.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Like I say, this is the first chapter in 20 days and yes, my writing has got a better, so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	4. Chapter 4-04-04-2019-WHOOP KINDERGARDTEN

A/N: Sorry it's been a while I just have been taking a request to help to take a roll play mixture of "Dexter's Lab" and "Pinky And The Brain," From that to go shopping with my Mom and Grandma Dorthey, so I think that we need to catch up of what we need here, so on the last chapter, all spies has been turn into little girls so Jerry had to take them to WHOOP Kindergarten and it turns out it's not like any other kindergarten that we go to when we were the girls new age, it's much different.

Chapter 4: WHOOP Kindergarten

It was that Jerry had to take them to their kindergarten so we might had to see that they get to see that it wasn't like other kindergarten so they could possibly notice it. "I think that we need to find a way to get back that Boogie Gus so we can get him!" said little Sammy.

"Why bother? We got turn into little girls, so there's no way that we could be that he could be stopping us." said Little Clover.

"Yeah, think of it this way, if we're too young to stop him, he'll get his exact revenge." said Little Alex.

"Yeah, but I don't think that we could be that any more different about that." as they get to see that they had to see that they went to kindergarten. "Now, I want you to make sure that you'll get to be good spies and train for good." aid Jerry. "Okay, I think that we can try." replied Clover.

"And we're going to let you stay there until we can find a cure for you." as Jerry gets to leave as he said "Have fun!" as they get to see that they might had to make sure that quite as they get to see that it was going to see it was an ordinary kindergarten or so they thought.

As they get to run an old friend Mindy. "Mindy, what are you doing here?" replied Alex. "Yeah, you won't believe the mission that I had." she said.

(Mindy's POV)

It all started when Jerry gave me the job to take care of that Boogie Gus, and just I get to stop him, he gets to make that device that he simply had to make that he got some plan to stop him, so I told him "Put that down!" as he gets to explain about that little gun that he made, so I Think that it could be that it was out of the ordinary so they could happen to make sure that he didn't get to make it as they get to see that quite as they had to see that might get to use when they're going to allow that he gets to be using it. "This is the ray that might get them to be making them way to young too stop me!" so he gets to make sure that it was going to use it as they get to see that he gets to use his gun to blast at me so I got turn into the little girl, call in Jerry, and took me in, and so, here I am.

(END POV)

"Yeah, we got turn into little girls too." replied Sam.

"If there could be a way to make sure that too stop that big bully, I think that we can get him back." said as Clover as they get to see that all future spies get to be that get to be that they're going to be training.

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Sam.

"Did you hear? We're going to be training for becoming spies someday!" said one boy. "Yeah, it'll be fun." said the other one.

As they get to make sure as they might had to find out for themselves as they get to be training as they get to see that they could get to some test dummies as they get to see that quite as they had to fight against the dummies.

Interruption Note: Yeah, I know that the actual show didn't made such a place as WHOOP Kindergarten so yeah, I made it up.

BACK TO THE STORY

As the Spies gets to see that they're fighting those test dummies so they happen to be that they're going to be that they could be so their way as they had to use their pretend weapons so the girls get to be fighting as they could get to be that they might had to see that they get to feel as they get to noticed they're building their strength again.

"All right, it looks like that we could be doing a lot of training!" replied Alex as they get to fight off as they could see that Sam gets to find this supucious. "Wait a minute, WHOOP never did get to build up a kindergarten."

"Kindergarten Rules!" replied Clover. "I wonder if this is kind of a trick." as she gets to see that might had to feel as they could noticed it that she gets to learn something so quickly. "WHOOP NEVER HAD A KINDERGARDTEN!" as she gets to fight against those robot foes as they could happen as she gets to see that she happen to win instant. it seems that she was crazy as she was when she was a teenager.

"Wow Sammy, you got the guild." said Alex. "Yeah, you could be a spy someday, buy since you're already a spy, I guess that make you a beginner all over again." replied Mindy.

"Yeah, I guess, I could," said Sam. "I guess that WHOOP Should've made a kindergarten place a long time ago."

_"Actually, it does." _as they get to see Jerry on the Screen. _"For you see girls, it was an employee's idea to come up with it so I hope that you get to see that quite get to make sure that you had to get back at that Boogie Gus."_

"Well Jerry, it looks like that we need more training." as the girls get to make sure as they get to see that quite as they get to see that they get to stay for a while.

Come back next chapter as the girls get to be getting a call from Jerry.

In The Meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, Of course my writing did get a little better then the last 3 chapters that I posted, so I hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 5-04-15-2019-Strange Stuff

A/N: Hello everyone, i'm back and I got a brand new chapter, as we left pff the spies, they had to take up Kindergarten as they found it jt was an actual training base as they might to get as they had to get back at Gus. What moght happen? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 5: Boogie's hot on trail

After they did their training at the "Kindergarten", the girls had to be that they given a chance as rhey had to be that they got as they had to fid out their fun. "Wow, I can't believe that Kindergarten of WHOOP'S is nothing of kind of Kindergarten that we used to go to." Replied Sam.

"Yeah, I think that we need to make that ro get that back at boogie guy for making me like this." Said Mindy.

"Let's be glad that we might had to make sure that people won't get to recognize us as little girls." said Clover.

As they could get to make as they get to be picked up at Jerry. "So Girls, are you ready to get back at Boogie Gus?" As Sam has to give him a thumbs up, they had to be dropped down as they had to be falling down into Boogie Gus' lair as they four some as they get to find him as they see that no one as they could see that as they might had to find our there's something wrong about this.

"Did Boogie give up already?" said Sam. "I don't think so, I think that he may be on to something-" as Clover's sentence gets to be that they've been caught as they have to be that Boogie Gus came in and said "Well, well, well, I think that we might had to see that it was simply that you little girls happen you get to go into oblivion this time and I hope that you might happen that I'll be invincible!" As he laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" Said Clover.

"Oh really, well I think I get to do as I get to make this a youthful place to the extreme!" As he laughed evilly as he closes the door as he gets to be that the girls are doomed.

"We need a way toget ouf of this or else we,ll head on to oblivion this time!" Worried Sam.

"If we survive just a little, I think that we'll have to get back to diapers." Said Clover.

As Sam had to struggle her way, she knew that she might had tombe that she uses her lipstick laser as she gets to be fall down along with her teammates.

"We got to get that Boogie Gus before that she can deaged the whole world!" As the spies get to getting to him.

Join us next chapter as the girls get to save the day before the whole Beverly Hills will become Kindergarten style!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to be lagging, I had to get my new phone and everything.


	6. Chapter 6-05-02-2019

A/N: I'm back ladies and gentlemen, and I believe that we could happen to be that I went to my cousin's wedding in Albuquerque, New Mexico and I know that it's 50% fun and 50% Stressful, so I think that we can get back to our spies and see of where we left off. As they get to face Boogie Gus, they had to makemsure as they get to make as they had to stopmhim, but they had to stop them first as they had to make sure as he get to turn the whole Beverly Hills into a one big Kindergarten city! Will they get to stop them? Let's read the story's lastest chapter and find out.

Chapter 6: Stopping him at underaged

As the spies had to go as he gets to be that Gus was going to turn all of Beverly Hills into kindergarteners as he gets to be making a big ray as he gets to make it as he gets to be that as he might had to set up the controls.

"Come on, we got to stop Gus before he gets to turn all people of our home into kindergarteners!" Worried Sam.

As the spies had to fly to stop him, Mindy had to use her gadets as she had to make as she had to flown her and her teammates to make it as he gets to flown to trun around and see them.

"Ah, WHOOP's littest spies," he evilly chuckled. "I can see that you're going to be that you're going to see history in the making."

"The only place you're going is jail!" Said Clover. "and that's all that you're going!" As the girls get to be that they had to stop him with their weapons as they could get as they happen as they had to make it as they get to be that as they had to give him a kick and a turn.

As they get to be that they had to stop him as he gets to be that he got away again.

"He got away again!" She replied. "At this rate, he'll have a city full of kindergarteners and there's nothing to do to stop him!"

As he gets to give his deaging ray a test run as he gets to be blasting people at 5 years old as he gers to be that he was going to be that as he was going to make sure as he was a successful ray gun and it worked because that he was going to be that he was going to have that he was simply that he was going to get away with it.

As he gets to see that he was going to be that goint to use it to panic the citizens as they panic.

As Jerry gets to stop him he said on his megaphone "Boogie Gus, you're under arret for turning people into kindergarteners, what do you say about that?" As he gets to blast his ray gun at Jerry as he happen to get blast as he evil laughed.

As he seems that he was going to be that he gets effected by making him younger.

Meanwhile, the girls had to be that they're going to be that as they get to the most powerful mission as they get to stop gus.

"Okay Boogie, I think it's time for you to be heading off to jail!" Repied Clover as he gets to escaped again.

"That Boogie had to make it as they get to be that it was simply as he could get as he get to take over the world as one big kindergarten class so he could be a Kindergarten teacher!"

"Good guess but I I think that I could do something even better!" As Gus gets to explain that as he evilly smiled.

Find out in the next chapter as he gsts to explain of what was his plan.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:I had to make this chapter short so I could be that I could catch up some more later on.


	7. Chapter 7-05-09-2019

A/N: Hello, and it's great to be back after a mild hiatus, as you can see that I went to Albuquerque New Mexico, and saw my cousin Cheyenne got married with a guy named Devon, and then, I got to go to tue pinball show with my dad, and spent a 2-total of $8.00 full of goodies, which happen to be $2.00 worth of DVDs known are _Narirda 2 _and _Herbie Rides Again _and I got $6.00 worth of Game Boy Advance Games such are _The Simpsons:Road Rage _and _Cartoon Network Speedway _which is a pequel to the DS game _Cartoon Network Raceway. _Anyway, as the spies has been caught by Boogie Gus, he gets to explain the plan that he got in store for them.

Chapter 7:Explaining the plan

It was the girls happen to be hanging on the ropes when Boogie Gus had to be came in here.

"Gus, you big meanie!" replied Alex. "Why are you taking revenge on us?"

"Becauase since one month ago, I happen to use that ray in order to make it since I'm in jail, I happen to use the ray, then I get to use a little help from that nanny person."

Boogie's POV

For you see, I happen to meet up with that nanny as she gets to make an offer with me, so I could be that I might had to be that I get to make a deal that if I get to set to kindergarteners.

END POV

"As you can see, I Think that there could be that I promise that woman that I get to turn all over your little home town, so she gets to be that teacher." Boogie explained.

"Wait, you get Myrna Beesbottom to be a kindergarten teacher if you can get to be turning all of Beverly hills into kindergartners?" asked San. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy enough to do my bidding?" asked a female voice as it turn out to be Myrna Beestbottom.

"I Think that I would mind even turn the whole city into kindergarteners."

"After you turn me and my friends into babies? You and Boogie Gus won't get away with this!" replied Sam.

"It seems that I already have," said Myrna. "If fact, if I could get to stop you from getting his revenge, I'll never get to be that might that it was going to be that you might had to be that you get that happen to be that quite as they seem that it could never possible of you to stop me."

And so, as Boogie had to continue his revenge with Myrna, the girls happen to be that they're going to be getting though the distance as they get to see that it was simply that they could get as they might had as they would possible as they happen to use as they could get some distance as they happen to be that they're going to be running out of time.

"We got save home before the whole town might become a one big kindergarten state," said Sam. "or else all is lost!"

Come back as we get to see a grand conclusion as the girls gets to stop those terrible twosome.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making this chapter short, but my birthday is coming up and I'm going to be 31 sooner then you think. It's great to be back!


	8. Chapter 8-05-15-2019

A/N: Okay Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter of my _Totally Spies _story, and remember, we might had to make it a good one because we had to use it, because when we last left off the girls, they have explained that Boogie Gus is about to be turning everyone in Beverly hills into 5-year-olds so he can give the job to Myrna Beesbottom so the girls are running out of time so we get to see that if they could save the day and get everyone back to their proper ages.

Chapter 8: Kindergarten blasting and Spies attacking

The spies had to make it as they get to the possibly as they get to run over as they had to see that they're going to be that it was simply as they had to follows as they get to stop the villains as he might had to go when they get to use their hover craft as they get to fly over as they might had to find him. "Oh, it's hopeless," said Sam. "We'll never to find Gus, it's impossible to stop him!" as they might had to see that they get to make it as they had to learn that they could use it as they had to find it as they could make it as they get to be that quite as they make it as they see hi,

Meanwhile, Boogie Gus had to use his gun to blast all of the people as they get turn into 5-year-olds so he had a promise to keep to Myrna as they get to see that they might happen to use it as he gets lucky, when Jerry gets to make it as he gets to use him and his crew are stopping him. "Stop, WHOOP Agency, you're under arrest!" As Gus smiled evilly, he set his gun as Jerry looked at it as he might had to be that he was simply as he gets to see that he was going to be that he was going to be that he was going to be that quite blasting him as Jerry gets though full transformation as Jerry is now a 5-year-old with undersized clothing. "This isn't funny!" he shouted in a little kid's voice.

"You'll be sentenced 15-to-20 years for this!" As Boogie Gus gets to be that he was going to be that he might had to be that he was going to be that he was simply that he was lucky enough to use it as they could use it that they had to be he was going to be that it was going to be that they had to simply that it was going to be that the other spies had to spread quickly as he gets to evily laugh as his men gets to be that he was simply that he might had to find out about this.

Back at the girls, they happen to be that quite as they get to possibly as they had to use it as they might had to show him as they get to see that it was going to use it as they had to stop as they get to use it as they had to as they could get it as they might had to stop him as Gus had to be going to be his lair as he sees Myrna as he kept his promise. "Well, I think that it could be that if we can use all though the blast, we can turn the whole world into 5-year-olds so you can run your kindergarten!" as he laugh as he threw Jerry into a crib-like jail.

"That's right, my dear Gussy, and with the power of that, I Think that we might had to be that we're going to be that we're going to be that it was going to show the spies of what happens if they could stop the team of Myrna Beesbottom and Boogie Gus!" as they get to laugh as the spies had to be busted in there so the girls are going to stop them. "You think that you're going to turn the whole world into kindergarteners?" replied Clover. "Well, you better think again!" as they get to see that they get to use their weapons on stand by as he told them, "I Think you're making a big mistake!" as he snapped his fingers as his hitmen get to appear at the spies.

As the four little spies had them surrounded, they get to see that they get to possibly as they might had as they get to possibly as they had to show that they're going to be stopped around as they had to be that to fight them as they get to use it as they would get as they had to allow that they get to stop them.

"You think that I might had to be that quite as they had to use some providence in there." as Mindy had to give out to give out some kick butt as the other spies had to take care of the hitmen as they get to see that if they could get as they had to use it as they had to see that as they get to be that as they might had to follow as they could use their kung fu grip as they quite I get to possibly as they had to use it as they had to follow as they had to make it as they get to make it as they had to allow that it was simply as they had to get them. "Don't let them get away," demanded Myrna. "Get them!" as more of hitmen of Gus' as they had to be that as they could get to as they might had to be that they had to stop as they could possibly as they had to be that quite as they had to see it as they get to use it as Alex gets to kick Boogie in the chest as he gets to landed on as they had to be that quite as they get to possible as they had to see that she has the gun. "Okay Boogie, it's over for you!" as she gets to be holding the gun as she gets to be that she might had to use in on Myrna, but instead, she pull the switch in reverse as she blasted her Co-Spies and Jerry back to normal as she gets to be as they get to be themselves again.

"Wow, Like, I'm a teenager again!" said Clover in her normal teenage voice. "So am I." said Sam. "Me Too!" said Britney. "Well Girls, you saved the day again." said Jerry in his normal aged voice. "Hey Alex, are you going to stay young as you are, or are you going to be growing up all over again?"

"Sure, being 5 again is more fun as being 10 from last time, but it's been, done that!" as she uses the gun herself as she turn back into her teenage self as she gets to see that she was going to enjoy her time as she gets to be that it was a great mission that she could have.

-Prologue-

After all of the people in Beverly Hills are turn back to normal, the girls and Jerry had to make sure as he gets to be that they might had to be that quite as they had to be that might had to be had to make it as he gets to be that he was going to be looking at his picture when he was 5. "Whoa, that was you?" asked Alex. "You look younger then you are."

"Why yes, back then, I was a good boy and it seems that my twin brother was by my side." Jerry said. "You happen to be that you might get to be that quite as they had to be simply as they had to show that it was going to allow that hope that it was a lot of fun around."

"You know, you were a good boy then, and you were a good boy now." said Alex. "I was apposed you get to say that." said Jerry.

"Well, I just hope that Boogie and Mryna get to be that learned their lesson." said Clover. "Yes, I believe that they have." replied Jerry. "Now how's about you get to take care of WHOOP Kindergarten for awhile?" he asked. "I believe that they're using volunteers."

"Uh thanks but no thanks, I think that we've already been there." said Clover. "I understand." as they get to smile as they get to see that they laughed about.

Transition: Fade Out

The End

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Whoo! that was a long chapter, and the best part is, I didn't even break a sweat! And more importantly, I get to make some more age changing fanfiction stories in the future.


End file.
